


Walking the Dog

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Riza and Hayate are walking in the snow at night.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.  I just play in a sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> Written for Fanfic_Bakeoff's prompts of "Warm/Music" and Cornerofmadness's prompt of “Riza, walking the dog in the snow”.

Snow drifted down through the night sky, and Riza tightened her jacket more closely around herself. Black Hayate looked over his shoulder at her, flakes dotting his black fur. He blinked and shook himself, making his tags jingle. 

“Don’t worry,” Riza told him, “we’ll get warmed up soon.”

They walked through the quiet street, Black Hayate kicking up snow. He sneezed, digging his nose in the beginning of a pile at the base of a streetlamp. Hayate lifted his leg, his yellow stream melting the snow. Riza glanced sideways, hearing a door open in the snow-influenced silence, and a trickle of music escaping. A man tugged his hat down over his eyes, pulling his long coat around himself. He nodded at Riza, and she nodded back before he trotted away, heading down the street in the opposite direction. 

Hayate wagged his tail, tongue spilling out in a doggy grin. Riza smiled back. “Are you ready to go?” 

The snow made a blanket over Hayate’s back as they walked on, flakes catching in Riza’s lashes. If it kept snowing like this, there’d be a white out, and the city would be stalled until it could be cleared up. In the distance, she could make out a figure waiting at a corner, outside a familiar bar. The Scarlet Cock was warm, and music played, and beautiful women stole secrets from men who didn’t know any better. And other secrets could be kept there, including the one she knew, that she’d be meeting her lover in one of the rooms above the bar that night. 

Riza picked up the pace, a fire igniting in her belly and spreading its warmth through her body. She wouldn’t make him wait any longer.


End file.
